powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jeremy"The Man With The Plan" Gatts
"MASTADON!" -Jeremy's call during the morph Sequence Jeremy Gatts also known as "The Man With The Plan was the Black Mighty Morphin Groovy Ranger from back in the 60s and the second in command of the first team of Rangers that were able to hand Zerak his first Defeat that paved the way for the remaining team of power rangers. Eventully at the end of his time as a Power Ranger he marries Kaitlyn Stevens and has a son with her his connections to the morphin grid are still unknown. For a Breif time he held the mantle of Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger and is known as the last man to hold that mantle when Master Vile attacked earth and reverted the team to kids and her and the other groovy rangers back to their youth. Personality TBA Life As A Power Ranger Battle Of The Bands and Joining The Team "Well someone just got a lot sexier. " -Jeremy's comment after finding out Kaitlyn was the Yellow Groovy Ranger Jeremy and in turn his good friend Leon were the last to join the team and debuted the latest as they were not seen until the events of "Excuse Us, While We Kiss The Sky!" which not only debuted the first time the groovy rangers morphed as a team BUT, also debuted the first Orange Power Rangers in the war of the universes timeline. Leon and Jeremy were both competing an event known as the battle of the bands competing to become the top band in San Fransisco for the 1960s and the chance to play at Woodstock this was their Big break. However, it was cut short when the Tenga's arrived stopping battle of the bands, despite Jeremy and Leon's best efforts their was strength in numbers for the Tengas. Eventually Leon and Jeremy were struggling before Zeran got the Tenga's away from them allowing Francine to take them to a secluded area to speak to them. After much explanation Jeremy and Leon agreed to becoming the Black and Orange Mighty Morphin Groovy Rangers, for the time being anyways as they were unsure if they would stick it out but, in order to make these bird brains pay they would work with them. After Morphing Leon and Jeremy helped the groovy Rangers deal with the remaining Tenga's and General Firebird and SnowOwl. It was thanks to the two of them that the groovy rangers were also able to bring forth the Iconic "Dino Megazord" as well as the "Ankylosaurs Megazord" to combat these two and send them packing. Enforcer Ranger Crisis The Butcher's Tempting Offer During the events of "The Wolf and the Shadower" Jeremy came face to face for the first time with Zerak The Butcher. Who tempted him with a very tempting Offer. Zerak explained what good was free will if it allowed for judgement, war death and destruction. Eventully however, Jeremy would sucker punch the Butcher and tell him just were to shove it, Jeremy later on would eventually fully choose to join the team but, at the condition he was made "Second In Command" and after a small test, He was granted just that as they leaped into battle against one of Roarshar's monsters. With Francine and Jeremy's quick thinking they were able to send not only the shadow warriors packing but, were also able to stand toe to toe with Rorashar's monster. While it wasn't easy the groovy rangers ended up escaping out of this by the skin of their teeth. Meeting Raymar and Compoany During the events of "Evil Rangers Return! Enter: The Enforcer Rangers!" Jeremy much like most of his friends outside Royce didn't suspect much with Raymar and company and felt they were just new kids to the block. Being the man that he was Jeremy was very friendly towards Raymar and his friends. Jeremy was also present during the checking up on Zeran when his friend showed up to take over until Zeran was better, he also stated one of his biggest fears was facing a very ticked off mother thus why he wanted to leave Zeran's home in a hurry. Doubt Of Raymar and Compoany During the events leading up to "Zeran's Cat and Mouse Game! The Enforcer Rangers Exposed!" Jeremy was begining to have dobut that Raymar and compoany were who they said they were. it was during a fight against Chase, Britnay the queen bee's boyfreind that his dobut really came into play due to how easily he handled Chase who was not known for his lack of Strength. Enforcer Rangers Exposed During the events of "Zeran's Cat and Mouse Game! The Enforcer Rangers Exposed!" The dobut Jeremy had been feeling finally came to light and was upset but glad when the Enforcer Rangers were exosed. Once Exposed and lead into battle by Francine, The Groovy Rangers ended up at a stalemate with the Enforcer Rangers due to the candle project spell cast on them. It was when finding out this weakness that Jeremy came up with an idea to finally strip the Enforcer Rangers of their current powers. Stripping The Enforcer Rangers Of Their Powers WIP Category:HollowOmega